And I Don't See You
by Earth Star
Summary: While Keith was stranded with Thace, the other paladins were trying to find each other, and one of them was trying to find himself again. (Companion story to What If The Storm Ends?)
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Alright, so a bit of clarification. I'm still working on the official part 2 for this (I want to get the whole story written first so I can try to post a chapter a week again, so it may take awhile), but in the meantime, this is kind of a fill in story. It's basically explaining what the others were doing the whole time Keith was with Thace during "What If The Storm Ends?" fic. So, hope you all enjoy this story!

Chapter 1

Shiro would not say this was the worst day in his life, that honor went to the day he got captured by the Galra and made into a slave. However, today was a close second at least.

The rescue of Allura from Zarkon's clutches had been an ordeal and their plan had gotten derailed the second Zarkon had gained control over his Black Lion. He still wasn't sure how or why that barrier came down to allow them to escape. It should have been a victory, except the wormhole got corrupted and now they were all scattered.

Shiro winced as he checked the scanners of his lion, while gripping his side. The wound he had received there was pure agony, but it wasn't his priority at the moment. He gave orders for the others to stay wherever they landed because he was going to find them.

Shiro failed his crew once and he was NOT going to let it happen again.

The images of ice and snow around him caused another groan from Shiro. From what he could understand, they had crashed landed on some kind of ice planet or maybe this place was in the middle of winter?

Whatever the reason, it was going to make getting off this planet a whole lot harder. Shiro climbed out of the cockpit, but the pain from his wound caused him to stumble and was forced to grip the Black Lion for support.

He panted, taking controlled breathes as he waited the harsh pain to subside. Shiro removed his hands and grimaced at the glowing wound Haggar gave him.

"I doubt the first aid kit will fix that," he muttered and glanced to Black.

She gave no answer. Black had been awfully quiet since the battle, except for the soft growls of concern, although Shiro blamed himself for the silence. Truthfully, he found himself trying to block out Black's thoughts to him altogether. He couldn't face her, not now. Not while he felt so ashamed.

They had, at least Shiro had assumed, they had forged a strong bond, but Zarkon had tossed it aside so effortlessly and Black rejected him. Was it really that easy for her to forget their bond and throw him out without a second thought?

"Some leader I am," Shiro muttered grimly. "Couldn't even keep my own team safe."

His hands tightened into fists. Plan, he needed a plan. He didn't have the luxury of wallowing in self pity.

He should find Keith first since they came out of the same wormhole. Keith had to have landed on a nearby planet. Once Shiro found him, they could-

Snow crunched behind him.

Shiro whirled around with his glow arm, ready to attack. However, his arm came to an abrupt halt as he realized the trespasser was a little old lady...at least that was Shiro's best guess.

The top of her head only came up to his waist. Her skin was a pale peach, and she had a huge round nose and pointed ears that were longer than either Allura's or Coran's. She had thick silver hair tied back into a giant bun, several stone earrings hanging off her ears and a couple of feathers tied loosely to a belt around her waist.

Judging by the way she squinted her eyes and tapped the top of her wooden cane, she hardly looked the less bit intimidated by Shiro's glowing arm in her face.

"Well, this is certainly something I don't see in my backyard every day," the woman marked dryly.

Shiro froze, pulling back his arm. "Oh..um, I'm s-sorry, I didn't mean to-"

The little alien woman was unfazed as her gaze locked onto Shiro's wound. She grasped her chin and hummed to herself, like she was trying to study it. "Interesting wound you got there, Sonny."

Shiro grimaced, having almost forgotten about his wound and tried to cover it up. The old woman then walked past Shiro and approached the Black Lion's head. "So, how exactly did you two end up in this mess?"

Shirosighed as he ran a hand through his hair, uncertain how much he should go into detail. "That's...a complicated story-"

The old shushed him, giving Shiro's flashbacks to when his grandmother took him to the library as a child.

"Quiet, I wasn't asking you," she said and returned her gaze to the Black Lion.

"Yeah...uh huh, oh, I see," she muttered with her arms folded. "Hmm, yes, you were lucky to get out of there intact."

Shiro raised an eyebrow as he suddenly felt like an odd third wheel. "Okay..um, I feel a bit lost here."

The woman ignored him as she spun around and poked Shiro's leg with her cane. "Right, Sonny, you come with me and I'll get you fixed up..um…" She titled her head at him. "Wait, what's your name? I missed that part."

"It's Shiro," he said, feeling uncertain on what exactly was happening.

"Right, well my name is too long for sane people to pronounce so you can just call me Gran, got it?" She walked forward and gestured for Shiro to follow. "Don't worry, your lion will be safe here and my home is just over that hill."

Shiro scratched his head baffled as he looked between the woman and his lion. "I..uh...wait, a sec! What are you talking about?!"

The old woman paused and glanced over her shoulder rather annoyed. "You have snow grubs in your ears? I'm going to mend that wound of yours and get you inside my hut before you die of the cold."

Shiro frowned and raised an eyebrow. That was sudden. "Okay, but why? You don't even know me."

"BECAUSE YOUR LION ASKED ME TO!" she snapped back as she continued to march ahead. "Hurry up, I'm freezing my ears off here."

Shiro blinked as he looked back to his Lion and saw she had already cast a barrier over herself.

He scratched his head, debating on what he should do, but in the end Shiro followed the old woman up the hill.

0808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080

The old woman, or 'Gran' as she insisted to be called, lead Shiro to a large hut that was built from carefully fitted stones. There were no windows, only one door and a small chimney with smoke streaming out of it on the curved roof.

Gran opened the door and didn't want for Shiro to follow.

"Wipe your feet," she instructed as she made a beeline for the back shelf. "And shut the door, I finally got a good fire going and I don't want the wind to snuff it out."

Shiro did as he was told and stole a second to survey the place. It was simple,and from the looks of it was mainly one room except for a door leading to the back which he could only assume was a bedroom.

Various colourful stones and crystals were tied to long strands of string hanging from the ceiling. They gently turned and clicked against each other, reminding Shiro of windchimes, which was a bit strange considering there was no wind to move them.

A mat woven from blue and green fabric was placed in the very centre of the room, with a blue pillow to match it.

The rest of the hut had shelves located on every wall, each containing jars, glasses and vases written in a language he couldn't read. Gran poked at the roaring fire with a stick before gliding over to the next shelf.

"Don't mind, Tiki," she said without turning her head. "She's just curious."

Shiro raised an eyebrow. "Tiki?"

"Mew."

Shiro jumped and glanced down to see a furry white ball of fluff sitting at his feet. It appeared to be some crossbreed of a rabbit and a cat. She twitched both her long ears and a black nose at him before deciding to lick at her paws, and then venturing off to the side.

"Alright, did a quick inventory of my materials," Gran said as she walked back to Shiro. "So, let's take a look at that wound of yours."

"Look, I feel very confused here," Shiro stated. "Who exactly are you?"

"A Quizan baker," Gran retorted sharply. "What do you think I am, Sonny? I'm a healer, and the best there is." She squinted her eyes as she zoomed into Shiro's side. "Hmm...and looks like that's exactly what you need."

Shiro couldn't exactly argue against that, and he had to admit the pain was slowly getting worse.

Gran then raised a hand and held it above the wound as she shut her eyes tightly.

Shiro frowned. "Um..what are you-"

"Shush, I'm analyzing," Gran whispered. Within moments a firm line appeared in her forehead and she cursed.

"Druid magic, I was afraid of that." she said with a sigh as she turned back around. "I'm going to have to cleanse that first or it will have a hard time healing." Gran tapped the mat with her cane as she passed by. "Remove your armour and lay down."

Shiro frowned and stayed put where he was as he watched Gran turned her back to him to reach a shelf. She seemed harmless enough, but he learned the hard way you can't judge people by their appearances. For all he knew, she was just some crazy woman who wanted to grind his bones for bread or something.

"No offense, but how do I know I can trust you," he said, softly.

Gran paused, and gave a questioning look. "Honestly, you don't, but I can tell you that you're lucky you got out of that fight with Zarkon with your head attached."

Shiro's eyes widened. "How do you know that?" he asked. That had only happened an hour ago. There was no way news could travel that fast.

"Like I said, your Lion told me," Gran muttered as she reached for a jar. "Hmm...need to get more powered wingroot after this."

"That's the part I don't understand," Shiro replied. "How could my Lion told you?" _I'm just learning to hear my lion..at least I thought I was._

"All sentient beings have a voice," Gran said as she reached for a small box. "Trick is you got to know how to listen is all." She turned and waved her cane. "Now strip AND GET YOUR BUTT ON THAT MAT!"

Shiro jumped slightly and sighed. Probably better to play along for the moment. He removed the top armor, but became hesitant as he got to his undershirt. His chest was covered in scars from his year both from the battle ring and from being a Galra slave. When possible, he tried his best to make certain the other Paladins didn't see it since he knew they would be upset by it.

The only one who had seen it was Coran, since he had to often check their health status. Shiro had been shocked to see how unshaken Coran had been at the sight, but granted Coran was an experience solider himself. The Altean admitted Shiro was hardly the frist scarred soldier he had ever come across.

With that said, healer or not, Shiro wasn't certain how a little old lady would react seeing his scars.

"If you're concerned you're going to scare me, don't be," Gran said as she placed the box and several jars near the mat. "I've treated many escaped prisoners of Zarkon, so I'm used to it."

She raised her head and showed a small smile. "Besides, I could hardly call myself a healer if I wasn't prepared for such sights."

Shiro stiffened, but upon seeing Gran's smile relaxed and slowly peeled off his undergarment. As promised, Gran didn't even blink an eye as Shiro lay flat upon the mat.

"So, what exactly are you going to do?" Shiro asked.

"Like I said I got to cleanse the wound," Gran said as she poured a liquid in a bowl and stirred. "After that it's just a matter of stitching up and bandaging you."

She stopped stirring and her eyes hardened as she rolled up her sleeves. "Not going to lie, the cleansing will hurt, but I promise to make it as quick as possible."

Shiro gave a nod as he tilted his head back. "Quick would be good. I have to get moving to find the rest of my team."

Gran raised a doubtful eyebrow as she dipped a cloth into the bowl and lifted it back out. "I'll do the best I can, now brace yourself."

Shiro nodded and felt Gran pressed the wet cloth into the wound. It burned like fire. Shiro whimpered, but kept his mouth shut and dug his fingers into the mat. Gran was unfazed and muttered a chant under her breath as Shrio did his best to remain still and focussed on breathing. Gradually, the burning sensation faded, and Shiro's fingers loosened in the mat.

He panted heavily as sweat dripped from his forehead.

"You could have screamed if you wanted," Gran said as she removed the cloth and dropped it in the bowl. "It wouldn't have bothered me."

"I've...had...worse," Shiro replied, suddenly feeling very weak. Sad part was he wasn't lying. He couldn't recall the memories exactly, but Shiro was certain he had felt worse pain.

Gran's eyes hardened, but gave a nod in understanding. "Well, that was the worst part, next I just got to patch you up." She opened a jar and brought out some bandages from the box. "So, just sit back and try to relax. Honestly, you should try to sleep. It would be the best thing for you."

Shiro gave a small chuckle. "No time..for that," he said as he turned his gaze up to the ceiling. "I got to...find my team."

Gran patted his shoulder. "Your lion seemed certain you'd find them soon enough. So, just take it easy while I work, alright?"

"Yeah..okay," Shiro replied in a whisper.

He felt the tip of something poke into his side, but thanks to the numb skin there, he barely felt it. Shiro silently watched the crystals above spin and gently clink into each other. They slightly reminded him of wind chimes back on earth.

Gradually, he found his eyes getting heavy and before he had realized it, Shiro had shut them.

 _Maybe a nap wouldn't be a bad idea, Shiro thought as he gave in. Just hope the others are okay._


	2. Chapter 2

It was a warm perfect day, Sun was high in the sky, there wasn't a cloud in sight, the water was cold and the sand was warm. Lance couldn't have asked for a better beach day...even if the ocean water here was purple.

Lance sighed from his seat on top of Blue's head. "This sucks, Blue," he grumbled. "We got everything we could possibly need for a beach day and I can't enjoy it!"

He slumped back, letting his head gaze up to the sky. "Come on, Shiro, come get us already so we can party."

"Lance!" Hunk's voice called out. "I got lunch!"

"Yippee," Lance said softly with a raised fist that dropped to his side like a stone. He gradually rose as he rotated the kinks out of his shoulder and climbed down Blue to the sand below.

Hunk was exactly where he expected him to be. Tending to the small campfire, and finishing sprinkling some kind of herb he found on what seemed to be fish today.

He, like Lance, was currently stripped to his pants since it seemed pointless to stay in their armour for the hot weather.

Hunk gave a grin as he passed a fish on a stick to Lance and took one for himself.

"Good news," he said as he sat back to lean against Yellow's paw. "Found something I think is close to coconut."

"Great," Lance said with a small smile as he sat on the sand.

If there was one thing he was grateful, it's that he wasn't alone when he crashed landed.

The trip through the wormhole had now gone onto Lance's 'worst experiences' list and was ranked third just after surviving an explosion and almost being sucked into space.

From what they could tell, the wormhole and sent them to some kind of tropical planet. Thankfully, instead of landing in the middle of the ocean, they had crashed on this very beach.

After he and Hunk inspected each other and their lions for injuries and damage, they looked around. They couldn't find any locals, although they could just have the 'great' luck of landing on the unpopulated part of the planet.

They weren't in any immediate danger, and with the palm trees for cover, it did help hide the lions from flying ships over head. Thus, Lance and Hunk agreed they would be safe to wait until Shiro and the castle arrived.

However, that was over a week ago now and each passing day made both of them more and more uneasy.

Lance took a nibble of his fish and grinned. "We should make sure we take some of this seafood with us when we find the castle."

"Yeah," Hunk said with a wistful smile. "I remember Shiro saying seafood was a fave of his."

Lance paused, and twirled his fish on a stick in his hands. "Think..Shiro is okay?"

Hunk stiffened at the comment. It was something they both tried not to wonder, but every day Lance found himself worrying what state the others were in more.

"I don't know, Lance," Hunk muttered quietly. "I'm hoping so."

"He's strong though," Lance added.

"Yeah, but you didn't see the wound he got from that scary witch lady," Hunk remarked with a shudder. "It was even like glowing...and Red took a heavy hit too. Don't know if she would be able to land properly."

Lance growled. "Stupid, Keith. Why did that idiot have to fight Zarkon?" He punched his hand into the sand. "What was he thinking?"

"That he was distracting Zarkon from taking the Black Lion," Hunk replied. "And you got to admit that did work."

"Yeah, and he's lucky he didn't get himself killed," Lance muttered as he tore off more of the fish. "I swear, if he's dead I'm going to kill him!"

Hunk gave a small laugh. "Aw, Lance you do care."

"Yeah, yeah," Lance muttered and then took a deep breathe. "On that note...Hunk, I think it's time we go searching for the others."

Hunk dropped his grin and grasped his chin. "Got to admit, I've been debating the same thing."

Lance grinned. "So, let's go then."

"But Shiro and Allura's instructions were to stay put until they found us," Hunk said as he scratched his head. "At least, I think that's what they said. That static over the communications wasn't too helpful."

"I know that's what they said," Lance replied. "But it's been over a week! We don't even know how they're going to find us, and what if one of them is hurt or got captured."

He pointed his thumb over to their lions. "If anything, I think we can both agree having the lions in one place just makes us sitting ducks."

Hunk sighed. "Yeah, I'm kind of amazed the Galra haven't seem to find us yet."

That is a bit of a small miracle, Lance thought and shook his head.

"Still, I don't know," Hunk continued, as he drew a circle in the sand. " It might be best if we stay put."

"But what if something happened that makes it silly to stay here," Lance retorted and pointed to Blue. "For all we know, Blue and Yellow are the only workable lions and the others need us to save their butts."

Hunk rubbed his neck uneasily. "Can't deny that hasn't crossed my mind." He chewed his bottom lip. "But with our luck, the minute we leave is when Shiro or the castle finally shows up."

Lance growled as he shut his eyes. Hunk did have a point there, they had been pushing their chances lately. He took a deep breath and looked to Hunk.

"Compromise," he started as he held up a finger. "We stay ONE more day, but after that we get out of here and make a plan on how to find our friends."

Hunk fiddled with a piece of fish and sighed. "Okay, one more day, and then we get out of here." He frown deepened. "Although, we have no sweet clue where to or how to start looking for them. They could be anywhere, we don't even know where we are."

"Can't you lock on the lion's signals or quintessence or whatever?" Lance asked, hopefully.

"The castle can, but the lions haven't been equipped with it," Hunk replied. "Although, Pidge and I have been working on making tracking signals for the lions to use so we can find each other easier."

Lance pouted as he leaned on his hand. "And you couldn't have finished that little project before we got into that fight with Zarkon?"

"We didn't exactly have the time to do so," Hunk argued. "How were we suppose to predict that we get tossed through a wormhole? Frankly, I'm still amazed we got out of there."

"Fine, fair enough," Lance muttered as he ate a piece of his fish. "Still trying to figure out how that barrier came down?"

Hunk sighed as he speared another fish and add it to the fire to cook. "Yeah, it's still bugging me. They had us right where they wanted and it suddenly crashed?"

Lance shrugged. "Maybe it just glitched."

"Galra tech doesn't just glitch," Hunk insisted. "From the stuff Pidge and I examined, it's almost impossible for it."

Lance finished his fish and land back to tan on the sand. "Well, I have seen it. Keith managed to get a hangar to close back on the Balmera just by touching the control panel."

Hunk blinked. "Wait, what? That's not possible since only Galra and their tech can use it."

Lanced sighed. Why didn't he get the point? "Yeah, we know and that's why I'm saying. It glitched somehow."

Hunk didn't look convinced. "That's doesn't seem right. It shouldn't have-"

Both of the lions suddenly growled in their minds and at the same moment they heard footsteps approach.

Lance and Hunk leapt to their feet with their backs pressing against each other.

Lance cursed as he held out the stick he'd been eating his fish off of. "I left my bayard in Blue. You?"

"Unfortunately, same," Hunk whispered as he sweated a little. "Think it's Galra?"

"REALLY, hoping not," Lance replied. "Be rather undignified to be shot at with only my pants on...granted could also be badass if we beat them."

"Lance, I don't think they care on what you're wearing!"

"They don't, but I do-"

"THERE YOU TWO ARE!"

Hunk and Lance yelled as they spun around ready to fight, but then froze. Poking her head out of the bushes was no Galran soldier or any kind of enemy, but was merely a face they been wishing to see for the past week.

"ALLURA?!" the boys cried in unison.

Allura gave a smile of relief. She wasn't in her gown, but her battle uniform and also had her hair tied back as normal. She rushed over and hugged them both.

"I'm so happy to see you're alright," she said.

Lance gave a slight blush as Hunk gleefully hugged the princess back.

"Man, it's about time!" he exclaimed. "We were getting worried.

Lance relaxed as Allura broke the hug and glanced around. "So, where are the others?".

"Coran went to look for you on one of the other islands," Allura explained. "It took some doing, but we managed to track your lions' quintessence."

"And that's great," Lance replied, "but I mean where are Shiro, Keith and Pidge?"

Allura's smile dropped into a frown. "I don't know, you two are the first ones we managed to track down."

"What?" Hunk asked, disappointed. "I thought you would at least found Shiro by now."

"After we got out of that wormhole, the castle landed in the Katerra System which is a long way from here," Allura explained. "You two were the first ones we managed to track down."

"So, what you're saying is that Pidge, Keith and Shiro are all still missing," Lance confirmed with his arms folded.

"Exactly," Allura replied, and looked to Hunk. "And I'm worried for Shiro since he was severely wounded when we escaped."

"And not to mention Red was beaten up pretty bad due to the fight," Hunk replied as he folded his arms. "There's no telling what kind of state they're in right now."

Lance growled as he raced towards Blue. "Well, let's quit standing around here and get going already! Come on, Hunk! Move it!"

Allura blinked, slightly surprised as she turned to Hunk. "I'll admit, I didn't expect him to act so fast."

Hunk sighed as he began to dump sand over the fire. "We've been sitting here the past week, and while I get we had to follow orders, it drove us crazy." He wiped off his hands and pointed to Lance. "He doesn't like to admit it, but he's been worried sick, especially about Shiro and Keith."

Allura frowned and gave a nod. "I am too, but there's no point focussing on that until we know for certain." She tapped her earrings causing them to glow as they always did when communicating. "I'll contract Coran and tell him to meet us back at the castle."

"Will do, and you can ride with me," Hunk said as he pointed to the foliage. "Although, I like to snag some of this food before we leave-"

"GUYS MOVE IT!" Lance yelled from Blue. "We don't have all day!"

Hunk sighed as he shook his head. "I just hope Shiro is doing okay where he is," he muttered.


	3. Chapter 3

Shiro was warm. There was a blanket draped over him, a pillow was tucked under his head and something warm and fluffy was snuggling against his side. He heard some kind of hot liquid bubble as well as the howling of a cold wind. **  
**

Despite his eyes feeling like they've been glued shut, he forced them to crack open. Tiki raised her head, flickered her long ears and yawned in his face before burrowing back into his cozy blanket. Shiro moaned slightly as he rubbed his eyes with his human hand and his brain gradually rebooted.

"Decided to wake up did you?"

Shiro sat up and saw Gran stirring a pot as she removed a boiling kettle off the fire. "I was about to insist you wake up to eat," Gran said as she took two cups and removed the lid of the kettle to drop a few leaves into it. "You need something in your stomach. I'll have some tea ready in a moment."

"Thank you," Shiro said as he sat up and rotated his stiff shoulders. His whole body felt as stiff as a board. When was the last time he slept that soundly?

"How long was I asleep?" he asked. Surely it hadn't been more than a few hours.

Gran reached for a jar and placed some green squares onto a plate. "A week," she replied as she poured the tea.

Shiro froze as his eyes widened. "What?! A week?!"

"You were exhausted and your body need to heal through the worst of it," Gran replied as she placed the cups and plate onto a wooden tray. "Wounds caused by druid magic can literally drain the life out of you if you're not careful. Trust me, sleep was the best option."

Shiro scowled as he tossed the blankets off himself and causing Tiki to grunt in annoyance that her warm spot had vanished.

"Sorry, I need to go," he said as he reached for his armour. "My team-"

"Would rather you take care of yourself and heal than killing yourself searching for them," Gran said sharply. "You still need to recover, Sonny. You won't be any good to your team dead." She pointed to the door. "Besides, you're a bit grounded at the moment with that blizzard going on."

"Blizzard?" Shiro asked and then heard the wind howl again. He raced to the door and opened it, only for his face to be greeted with an icy blast of ice and snow. He looked ahead, but all his saw was snow be blasted around from all directions.

 _I wouldn't be able to see my own hands if I walk into that_ , he thought.

He slammed it shut, and rubbed his hands to warm himself. "How long has this blizzard been going on?"

"Started this morning," Gran replied as she carried the tray to him. "But at this time of year they can go on for days."

Shiro chewed his bottom lip. "I can still get to my lion-"

"Even if you did, she's not going to let you go anywhere," Gran stated firmly. "I told her about your condition and she says you're not going anywhere until you've recovered."

Shiro was unconvinced as his hands tightened into fists. "I get what you're saying, but I can't sit here while my team needs me."

Gran raised an eyebrow and sighed. "Look,if it helps, your lion told me she was quite certain the Alteans, Allura and Coran if I'm not mistaken, would be able to find them easily. Best plan is to just stay put until they arrive."

Shiro turned to Gran as his hands loosened. "You…can really hear Black can't you? I know I never told you about Allura or Coran."

"Course I can, I told you already," she said as she sat on the floor and pointed to the mat. "Now come and eat." She held up one of the green squares. "You haven't eaten in a week, so I like to give your stomach something light to digest first. You'll make yourself sick if you have too much food at once."

Shiro glanced to the door one more time. He was tempted to just grab his armour and go. Red had been badly damaged, and he had no clue what state the others were in. What if they needed Shiro to save them, right now? What if-

A gentle roared echoed throughout his mind, breaking through the rapid thoughts that clouded and calmed it at the same time. Shiro ran a hand through his hair as the roar was followed by purring.

 _Okay, Black,_ he thought. _I'll trust your judgement._

Although, part of Shiro wondered if it was truly trust he was believing or the fear that Black would just toss him aside if he didn't like with Zarkon.

Shiro shook his head and moved to sit on the matt. He said nothing as Gran offered a cup and the plate of food to him.

Shiro sipped the tea, finding it has a tang to it that was indescribable, but not unpleasant. The warmth felt good on his dry throat. He then suspiciously eyed the green squares waiting for him. He was tempted to say he wasn't hungry, except after Gran giving him a stern look Shiro found himself picking one up and taking a small bite.

He froze as the taste hit his tastebuds. Slowly he chewed making certain it was the flavour he was tasting and stared at the green square as he swallowed.

"This tastes just like a ginger snap," he said as he waved the green square madly.

"I have no idea what that is," Gran said as she sipped her tea. "But if that's a type of sweet where you come from, I'm hoping that's a good thing."

"Um…yeah," Shiro said.

He never minded ginger snaps as a kid, but just having a familiar taste of home in any form was a miracle. Hunk would die if he knew what he just found.

"Well, help yourself," Gran replied as she offered the plate. "I have much more where that came from."

Shiro blinked uncertain on to do and found himself taking another bite of the green gingersnap.

08080808080808080808080808080808080808080

After Shiro had finished eating, Gran insisted on checking his wound and peeled off the bandages to examine it.

"It's healing nicely," Gran said as she finished and wrapped it back up. "Although, you need to take it easy for the next few days."

"So you told me," Shiro said as he reached for his shirt and glanced to Gran. "So…if you can talk to my lion, what exactly did she tell you?"

Gran gave a sly grin. "Oh, this and that, but it's a bit rude to pry into someone's conversation." Her frown dropped. "Although, I will say your lion and I had quite the chat while you slept, especially about you."

Shiro rubbed his eyes. "How is it that you can hear Black? I was under the impression only a lion's paladin can hear them."

Granted, Allura did have a mystic connection to them as well, but she was an exception to the rule.

Gran folded her hands into her lap.

"Because it's my job, Sonny," she replied. "I'm a Keal, a special kind of healer. It's my purpose to both listen to all creatures and help them recover."

She reached for her tea and frowned. "On that note, your Lion is quite worried about you, and while I can mend your physical wounds, I don't have any medicine for the inner ones."

"You mean internal bleeding?" Shiro asked, confused.

"No, I mean in here," Gran said as she pointed to Shiro's chest. "Your mind and spirit have taken quite the beating from the Galra." She scowled slightly. "Granted, I have yet to met anyone who has escaped Zarkon's prison unharmed in that regard."

"I can believe that," Shiro replied as he shifted uncomfortably and stared into his lap.

He knew fully well what she was referring to. The nightmares had been constant since his escape, and the flashbacks would always strike at the worst of times.

It made sense that his lion knew about them since they were connected, but he wasn't sure how he felt about this alien woman he barely knew knowing about them.

Gran frowned as she folded her arms. "Your lion didn't tell me any specific, and I won't pry," she said gently, "but do your friends know what you're going through?"

Shiro sighed and rubbed his neck. "They know about the nightmares, and I've told tidbits to Coran, but…I've never gone into specific detail and I don't want to with the rest of my team."

"May I ask why?" Gran asked as she leaned forward.

"Because I need to keep it that way," he said as he raised his head. "I'm not only the leader, I'm the oldest amongst them." Shiro glanced up, with his eyes full of determination. "They count on me and they got enough to worry about with protecting the universe and freeing it from Zarkon. Last thing they need on their plate is worrying that they're leader is falling apart. I need to be strong for them."

"Sometimes, it takes more strength to reveal your weakness than to hide it," she said smoothly and raised a finger. "However, I do understand your concern and it's a fair one."

Gran leaned back as she reached for her teacup. "With that said, Sonny, have you considered discussing your problems with your lion?"

Shiro raised his head and blink. "My lion? What do you mean?"

"Discuss what you're suffering from with your lion," Gran repeated and shook a finger. "And I don't mean silently, I mean aloud with your own voice for both to hear and to help you come to grips on what you've been through."

Shiro raised an eyebrow. "I'm not certain how that would help."

"Keeping silent only keeps your feelings bottled up inside. If you're not careful it will crack and over flow when you don't want to," she explained as Tiki came to cuddle up in her lap. "You need to speak to someone who has a good ear and your lion is a perfect candidate with her experience."

"Experience?" Shiro replied.

"That lion has seen more battles than you will in your whole lifetime," Gran continued. "And you're hardly the first paladin she'd seen suffer from such inner wounds." She grasped her chin. "Although, she did admit you are the youngest paladin she's ever had. I reckon that's made her more protective of you too."

Shiro gave a half smile as his mind drifted back to the fight with Zarkon. "I'm not so certain of that."

Gran raised an eyebrow and frowned. "Either way, you just reflect on what I said and focus on resting for now."

Shiro sighed as he looked back to the door that he knew had the blizzard on the other side of it. "That's going to be a long haul. I was never good at sitting around and doing nothing."

"In that case," Gran said as she rose and reached for a basket on a shelf. She brought it down and placed it between the two of them. Shiro blinked at the contents within.

"Is that yarn?" he asked as he pointed.

"Yes," Gran said as she reached inside and brought out two sticks of cooper that each had a small hook at the end. "Don't suppose you have anything like this on your planet, but here I use them to make scarfs, sweaters and such."

Shiro frowned as he looked at the hooks. "They look like crochet hooks, my grandmother use to do that a lot."

"You ever learn yourself?" Gran asked.

Shiro shook his head.

"Then I'll teach you," she said as she handed him a ball of black yarn. "Perfect way to keep your sanity during a blizzard. Don't worry, it's easy to learn."

Shiro looked uncertain, but took the hook and the yarn as listened quietly to Gran's instruction. From the back of his mind, he could hear Black purring in approval.


	4. Chapter 4

Lance grunted as he swatted away another bug buzzing in his ears and nearly had his eye poked out by a stray tree branch.

"Arrg!" he screamed out in frustration. "Coran, are you certain Pidge is in this swamp?!"

"It's not a swamp," Coran corrected as he held up his beeping tracker. "It's a rain forest and I'm quite certain. There's no doubt this is where the Green Lion landed and where it is currently."

"I just hope Pidge is alright," Allura said as she tried to carefully step over the moss covered rocks in stream. "This place does not look very hospitable to stay in-"

She was cut off as her boot slipped on moss and almost fell into the stream if Hunk hadn't steadied her from behind.

"Careful there," Hunk warned. "We got enough to worry about without one of us twisting an ankle."

Allura sighed in relief as she regained her footing. "Thank you, Hunk." She paused as she spotted several leaves and plants poking out of his bag.

"Hunk, what are those?" Allura asked as she pointed.

"Herbs..at least I think they are," Hunk replied as he patted the pouch. "We're getting low on the herbs I had picked up from Arus and dried. So, thought I would experiment with these back at the castle and if they're a success I can try growing more."

"And where would you grow them exactly?" Lance replied as he carefully crossed the steam. "We don't exactly have a garden at the castle."

Allura frowned and grasped her chin. "No, but I'm certain we have the proper equipment to grow them. My mother use to often grow potted flowers when I was a child. I see no reason we couldn't do the same with herbs."

"That is if these herbs don't turn out to be poisonous or make us have purple skin or something," Lance muttered.

Hunk grinned as he held up a round green vegetable from his back. "You joke, but I may have found something that somewhat resembles garlic. So, I'm one step closer to be able to make garlic knots for us."

"Hunk, don't toy with me," Lance replied with a hard stare. "You know I've been craving them for weeks."

"Dude," Hunk replied with a serious frown. "Do I ever joke when it comes to food?"

"...Point taken."

"Everyone!" Coran's voice called out from up ahead. "I found the Green Lion!"

Lance, Hunk and Allura instantly took off running and dodged the branches as they trailed after Coran's voice. They found him in a small clearing, and there laying in the very centre of it was the Green Lion.

From what could be seen, she wasn't badly damaged as they had feared. Yet, there was a big change to her that no one could ignore. Colourful flowers had been weaved and placed around the Green's head and feet.

"Um..why is she wearing a giant flower crown?" Hunk asked and pointed below. "And also bracelets while we're at it?"

"Perhaps Pidge made them out of boredom?" Allura asked, but she seemed doubtful of her own statement.

"No way," Lance said as he folded his arms and took a closer look. "That's not her style. She be more likely spending her time to make a small robot army out of twigs or something."

"I would have to agree," Coran said as he glanced around. "Still, question is, where is Pidge?"

"Well, she can't be far off," Hunk said as he looked Green over. "Look at her, she's not covered in mud, moss or anything. Green has clearly been getting cleaned."

Allura frowned as she began to walk around Green for clues. "She's almost too clean," she muttered. "It's not impossible, but rather hard to get a lion this clean by one person."

Allura ran her hand into one of crevices and found no dirt. It was almost as if a whole group of cleaners had been taking care of the green lion.

"What if Pidge got captured?" Hunk replied as he wandered back into the woods. "I say one of us stays here and the others go-"

A small body slammed hard into his chest. Hunk staggered backwards as the person grunted and fell back onto their bottom. He was a bit stunned, but quickly tossed it aside as he saw who it was that ran into him.

"Pidge!" he cried.

Pidge cursed, but froze when Hunk spoke. She glanced up and stared in shock.

"Hunk?! You're here?!" she exclaimed.

Hunk laughed as he scooped her up into a huge bear hug. "You're okay! Yes! This is great!"

Lance laughed as he swiftly joined in on the hug. "Alright! We're one less person missing!"

Pidge happily hugged back, but then suddenly her eyes widened in panic as if she had just remembered she left the stove on.

"Okay, great to see you guys, but save the reunion for later," she exclaimed as she broke the hug and rushed to Allura and Coran. "Get in Green because we need to leave now! Faster even if I could help it!"

Allura blinked in alarm and confusion. "Right now? Why? Pidge what happened?"

Pidge started to shove Allura towards her Lion. "I'll explain, later, but I got to get out of here before they find me."

Coran raised an eyebrow. "Someone is after you? Who?"

Pidge gave a growl of annoyance. "Like I said, I'll explain, now get in-"

"GREAT GODDESS!" a high pitch voice shouted.

Pidge slumped and muttered a deep remorseful moan as dozen lizard creatures wearing bright robes came rushing through the bushes. They blinked their big eyes in confusion at the group until a large green lizard wearing a crown made of twigs stepped forward.

"Great Lion Goddess," he exclaimed with a deep bow. "Why did you run off so suddenly? Did you not like the dress?"

Coran frowned as Lance and Hunk stared on in confusion and Allura cleared her throat.

"Um...I'm sorry," she said softly with a smile. "I think there's been some confusion. I'm afraid I have never been here-"

"We do not mean you stranger!" the lizard cried with an accusing finger. "I am speaking to the Lion Goddess!" He pointed directly at Pidge, which seemed to make the girl cringe even more.

"Hold on," Lance said slowly as his brain took in this information. "You think Pidge here..is a Lion Goddess?"

"First Allura, then Pidge," Hunk muttered. "I'm starting to see a pattern here."

Pidge grumbled as she stepped in front of the group. "Chief be nice, these strangers are my friends I told you about."

The chief blinked his big eyes at the group and then bowed causing the other lizards to bow a well. "A thousand apologies then. Will they be attending the ceremony?"

"Ceremony?" Coran asked curiously.

"Yes, we just finished the Lion Goddess's dress," the chief said as he snapped his fingers and suddenly two female lizards in yellow robes appeared. They carried a yellow dress that had flower petals and leaves sewn along the hem and a long silk veil that was at least the size of Hunk.

The chief gave a proud smile as he displayed the outfit proudly. "All we need is to finish the feast, await for the other tribes to arrive and we can begin the vows-"

"NO, WE WILL NOT!" Pidge snapped and was going to yell more until Allura calmed her with a hand on her shoulder

"If you'll just give us a moment, Great Chief, we need to talk with the Lion Goddess for a moment about the..ceremony."

The chief scratched his head in confusion, but gave a nod. "Very well, we shall be waiting for your command."

"Right, so just stay there," Lance stated as they group moved behind the Green Lion. "And don't come near or she'll smite you or something like that."

The group waited until they were out of sight and all stared at Pidge.

"Alright, so what exactly is going on here?" Hunk asked.

Pidge rubbed her neck. "After the wormhole, these guys saw me crash with my lion and assumed I was a Lion Goddess they've been waiting for."

"Yes, that much we gathered," Coran said with a nod.

"Yeah, and at first it was fine," Pidge said as she adjusted her glasses. "They gave me food, shelter, fixed up Green and even insisted on helping to keep her clean."

Allura gave a thoughtful. That would explain why the Green Lion was so well care for despite being in the middle of a forest.

"It was kind of fun for awhile," Pidge said, but then her expression darken. "Until this morning when they informed me about this ceremony they expect me to take part of."

"And what is it?" Lance asked with a shrug. "A sacrifice?"

"No, I wish," Pidge grumbled as she ran a hand through her hair. "That dress they showed is my wedding dress."

Silence fell upon the group as the revelation sunk in.

"What?" Hunk asked.

"They expect the great Lion Goddess to get married to their King of the Forest," Pidge explained.

"And who is this King?" Allura asked. "Perhaps we could explain to him this is just a simple misunderstanding."

Pidge shook her head. "You can't because the King of the Forest," she raised her head, "is a giant tree."

Silence fell upon the group again. Lance and Hunk exchanged a dry look until Lance snickered and glance to Pidge. "I vote we name the tree Bob. Guy has to have a proper name if he's marrying our Pidge."

"Lance," Pidge growled.

"I'm sure you two will have a very happy marriage," Lance said with a teasing grin.

"It's not funny," Pidge growled.

"It's a little funny," Hunk said with a grin. "Do you thinking throwing a bouquet of flowers would be frowned upon?"

"Oh, you throw flowers," Coran commented thoughtfully. "On Altea, we always threw sparkle rocks-"

"Point is," Pidge growled, "once I saw the dress, I grabbed my stuff and ran here to make a getaway on my lion."

"So, let's leave then," Lance commented. "I doubt these guys will chase us."

"No, but they could try to attack the Green Lion to get Pidge back if we fly away," Allura stated. "And we don't want to harm anyone. These people are innocent."

"Yes, and not to mention we still need to retrieve the transport ship we used to get to this planet," Coran replied.

Pidge raised an eyebrow. "You didn't bring the lions?"

"Thought be easier to hunt for you on foot," Hunk replied, "and bring less attention to ourselves if the lions weren't along."

Pidge rubbed her eyes. "So, what should we do then? These guys were nice, but I'm NOT marrying a tree."

"I still say we just name the tree 'Bob'," Lance commented, but was silenced by Pidge's glare.

"Well, how about we just explain to them that you're not a Goddess?" Allura replied.

"Tried that," Pidge said with a huff. "Didn't work, these guys have a harder time grasping the concept of a giant robot than the Aursians did."

"In that case leave everything to me!" Coran said as he hit his chest with his fist. "I know exactly how to handle this situation."

The group watched as Coran straightened his posture and marched back out in front of the lizards.

"Well?" the chief said as he tapped his foot and was sounding a little annoyed. "Are we all set for the ceremony?"

"Yes, yes, almost," Coran said as he clapped his hand. "We just had to give a pep talk to the Lion Goddess. Bit of pre-wedding nerves if you will."

"WHAT?!" Pidge hissed and looked ready to strangle Coran, but was swiftly hushed by Hunk.

"Oh, I see," the chief as he gave a nod. "Yes, I suppose divine beings also get nervous. I had the same when marrying my second mate."

"Yes, exactly," Coran explained. "So, you all just head back to the village while we get the Lion Goddess ready. Shouldn't take any longer than 30 tics give or take how hard it is to fix her hair up and to find some helix blossoms."

"Helix blossoms?" said one of the female lizards.

"Oh, yes, they're small purple flowers with blue spots and essential for a wedding," Coran insisted. "If would be like going into battle without a weapon! It would be a calamity!"

The chief scratched his head. "I have never heard of such a tradition."

"It's common where we come from," Coran said and looked to Pidge. "Isn't that right, Great Lion Goddess?"

Pidge blinked, but quickly gave a shaky nod. "Oh..uh, yes, it ah would break my heart if we didn't have then."

"Very well, Great Goddess." The chief swiftly turned around and pointed ahead. "Everyone, we must return and make the final preparations for the great feast!"

The villagers cheered as they waved to the group before retreating back into the forest. Coran continued to grin and forced Pidge to wave back until every single villager was out of sight.

His smile than vanished as he let go of Pidge. "Okay, everyone into the green lion. We need to leave before they realize we're not coming."

Allura tilted her head puzzled. "Not coming? Wait, Coran you lied to them?"

"Of course, Princess," Coran replied. "I didn't think any of us wished to see Pidge being forced to marry a tree."

"Although, it would be funny," Lance teased, but was silence as Pidge gave a death glare. "I'm just teasing relax."

Pidge raised an eyebrow and gave a sudden smirk. "Oh, I get you, the whole flower thing was to give us time. Good thinking."

"Yeah, although do kind of wish we could have gotten a taste of the feast," Hunk replied.

Pidge shook her head. "No...you don't, these guys mostly eat insects. I've been living on a fruit diet since I got here."

Hunk paled as he stuck out his tongue in disgust. "In that case, let's get moving.

"I'm still not sure I'm comfortable with lying to them," Allura said with an uncertain frown. "It isn't very diplomatic."

Coran nodded and gave Allura a pat on the arm. "I understand, Princess, but sometimes the safest route is to lie." He gave his mustache a tug. "In my cadet days, your father and I once had to lie so his arm wouldn't be used in a ritual sacrifice on the planet Casheria."

Allura blinked dumbly. "What?" she asked in dismayed. "Father never told me-"

"Save the story for later" Pidge snapped as she got the Green Lion to open her cockpit. "Can we PLEASE leave now before those guys realize that something is up?"

"We're going, we're going," Hunk said as he trailed after her. "Geez, I wonder if Shiro and Keith are having this much 'fun'."


	5. Chapter 5

Shiro never thought himself as much of a crafter, besides knowing the basics of sewing a button onto his shirt. Despite this, by the third day of the blizzard he was amazed to see the two scarves he had made. They were a bit lopsided with a few holes here and there, but Gran insisted it was a fine first attempt.

Still, Shiro was getting stir crazy from being cooped up inside and did everything he could think of to occupy himself. He assisted Gran in cleaning, organizing herbs and tried to cook a dinner, but upon seeing the burnt remains Gran gave him a bunch of books and maps to sort through.

Shiro felt like she just gave him the task to keep him out of trouble, but he did it nonetheless. Eventually, one morning the blizzard finally lessened to be a light snowfall. He quietly put his armour on for warmth and headed out to check on Black.

She was exactly where Shiro left her, and it amazed him to not find his Lion buried deep in snow.

"I thought I would have to dig you out," Shiro commented.

"Her heaters came on as soon as the snow began. So, she melt the snow as soon as a flake landed on her."

Shiro jumped and turned to see Gran approach him.

"How do you keep sneaking up on people like that?" he asked.

"Comes with age," Gran said as she leaned on her cane. "Although having soft shoes is a bonus." She looked up at him. "What's on your mind, Sonny?"

Shiro frowned as he ran a hand through his hair. "Plans, now that the storm has stopped and I'm healed up I need to find my team."

Gran gave a nod. "And how do you plan to achieve that?"

"I'll track down my friend Keith first," he said as he folded his arms. "He shouldn't be far. Not quite certain yet what to do after that." He shut his eyes. "Granted, I'm..not even certain I should still be the leader once I find the others."

"Oh?" Gran said curiously as she brushed the snow off her shoulders. "And what makes you say that?"

"Allura got captured on my watch," Shiro said as his hands tightened into fists. "I lead my team straight into a trap, almost got them killed and they got flung across the galaxy. I'm not the leader I thought I was. I'm worthless."

Gran was silent and gently tapped Shiro's leg with her cane. "Shiro, kneel for me would you?"

Shiro raised an eyebrow, but did as she asked. Gran grasped his face with her boney fingers and look at him directly in his eyes.

"No matter what happens to you from this point on, remember this!" Gran said sternly. "No one is worthless! Understand? All life has value."

She gave a huff as she let go and looked ahead. "I don't know what kind of hell those Galra put you through, but if you start believing you're worthless than the battle is already lost from the beginning." She shook her cane at him. "You're doing just fine, so don't go saying that stuff about yourself."

Shiro frowned and chewed his bottom lip. "I get what you're saying, but I'm expected to be a leader." He shook his head. "How can I be expected to defeat Zarkon when my own ion rejected me for him?"

Gran sighed. "Oh for-She didn't reject you, Sonny! She was trying to protect you!"

Shiro blinked. "What?"

"She told me the whole story since you don't seem to be listening," she said as she pointed to Black. "Look, those barriers on the lions are to keep anyone who isn't a paladin out, correct?"

Shiro nodded.

"Well, if someone did somehow get through them, there's also the second defense."

"Second?" Shiro asked.

"Yes," Gran said as she stepped forward. "Your lion has a defense system in which if an intruder tried to sit in her seat she gives them an electric shock." She frowned bitterly. "When Zarkon tried to use the druid magic to take the Black Lion, she was worried the system would kick in and hurt you. So, she ejected you to keep you safe."

"She...was protecting me?" he asked, stunned.

"Yes, and would you know that if you had more confidence in yourself and your bond with her," Gran repeated. "I don't know much about Altean technology, but I do know for two beings to be united there has got to be trust and understanding on both parities."

Shiro chewed his bottom lip in thought as he gradually turned his gaze to to his Lion. "I want our bond to be stronger, but I'm not sure how to do that right now."

If Coran was here he could offer some advice or suggest an exercise they could do, but he wasn't.

Gran gave a shrug. "Do it the way most people do," she said and pointed. "Talk to her. Right now she's probably the closest companion you could have."

"And if that doesn't work?" Shiro asked.

"Then you know you tried and it was just a few wasted tics," she said as he turned back around. "I'll leave you two for some privacy." Gran shook a finger. "Just make sure you're ready to listen to her as she is to listen to you."

Shiro watched Gran trek back over the hill before returning his gaze back to his Lion.

"I..suppose I got nothing to lose by talking," he muttered and rubbed his neck. "However, not sure I want to hear myself talk out here-"

The door to the cockpit opened and hit the snow with a hard thud. Shiro jumped and gazed up in confusion.

"You..want me to talk in there?" he asked.

A gentle growl entered his mind and Shiro laughed. "Well, I wouldn't have to worry about anyone hearing us if I did that."

Silently, Shiro wandered inside and was grateful for the warmth that hit his face as he sat into his seat.

"So, you want me to talk, huh?" he asked softly.

A gentle purr echoed in his mind.

Shiro leaned forward, resting his arms on his knees. Part of him didn't want to do it. There were things, memories he didn't want to admit happened aloud...but they did. There were times he felt like he was burning from the inside out if he didn't release it soon.

Coran had sensed Shiro's troubles. There had been many late nights the Altean had discovered Shiro wide awake in the observation deck when he couldn't sleep. The man never tried to force Shiro to speak, but he always gave a warm pat on the shoulder and insisted he was always willing to lend an ear.

Shiro had been tempted, and told Coran a couple of things, but he had Allura and the rest of team to attend to. It didn't feel right to burden Coran with it as well.

Talk to your lion, Gran's voiced echoed. She's seen more battles than you can dream of.

Shiro sighed and shut his eyes. He couldn't keep going on like this. For himself, for his team waiting for him, Shiro had to change something.

If Zarkon claimed the bond with his lion wasn't strong enough, he had to do something about it.

"Where do I start?" Shiro asked softly. There so many memories, and that was forged from the parts he could remember. He felt like if he picked the wrong one it was all going to collapse on him.

Wherever you want, Black's voice whispered in his head with a purr.

Shiro opened his eyes, as he leaned back and felt his throat tightened. "Alright," he whispered. "I guess..I'll start at the beginning."

The words slowly left his lips as he began to speak of the mission that changed his life forever. He told Black the fear he felt as he was dragged away to become a slave. How useless he felt when the guards came and took Matt's father away before their eyes. The anger that drove him to fight in the ring, at least the first fight.

He admitted he didn't fully remember his time in the ring and frankly Shiro prayed he would never fully remember. What he was certain from his time there was the guilt and shame he felt from being there.

His hands shook as he spoke of the lives he was forced to take or be killed himself, and he knows for a fact so many of his opponents were mere slaves himself. Shiro didn't speak of everything, some things were still too raw in his mind to bear, but he continued to talk for what felt like hours.

His voice grew thick with emotion, but he kept going as he spoke of the blood and the screams he heard everyday. Shiro didn't stop, until a tear dripped down his cheek. He froze and reached to wipe his eyes, but more tears came.

It soon evolved into a soft sob as he buried his face into his hands. That was it, he couldn't speak anymore. He had no strength left to do it.

Shiro, my paladin, I'm here.

Shiro blinked at the comforting voice and felt a warmth engulf his body like the tight hugs he had received from his parents as a child. He raised his head and wasn't sure what he saw before him.

A phantom of a black lioness stood before him floating in the air. Shiro was uncertain what he should do, but a wave of calmness washed over him. The lioness purred and rubbed her forehead against Shiro's with affection.

"Black?" he asked, not knowing what exactly he should do.

It's alright, I'm here, Black spoke in his mind again and buried her face into Shiro's. You're pain is my pain, my aladin. You are not alone.

Shiro paused and gave a tired smile as he shut his eyes. Somehow, he knew deep in his heart everything was going to be alright.

08080808080808080808080808080808080808080

Lance restlessly drummed his fingers as he and Hunk entered the control deck. As he expected, Allura and Pidge were studying the monitor screen that was suppose to be tracking where Shiro and Keith were as Coran sat at the control panel.

"Well?" Lance asked as he approached them. "Do you know where they are? I'm assuming that's why you called us up here?"

It had better be the reason. It had been a good couple of weeks now and they were still trying to pinpoint where the Black Lion and red lion had landed. Apparently the corrupted wormhole had flung them the furthest away out of the whole group.

Normally, tracking such a distance wouldn't have taken so long, but the castle had taken severe damage from the battle with Zarkon's whole fleet. They hadn't dared to risk a wormhole jump until the castle was stable. It had taken them a chunk of time to be at the stage they were able to use a wormhole and pick up Lance and Hunk, and they had actually been not that far from the system the castle had landed in.

Thankfully, with Hunk and Pidge back the repairs were happening at a much more rapid pace, but it was still too slow to Lance's liking. Who knows what kind of trouble Shiro and Keith were in?

Coran paused in his typing and turned around. "Well, I have great news, good news and..not so terrific news. So, take your pick?"

Hunk scratched his head. "Okay..what's the great news?"

"We got the tracking system fulling operational again," Allura said with a smile. "So, now we're able to track the quitensse of the lions from a great distance which should shorten the search quite a bit."

Lance smiled. "Oh, so you know where Shiro and Keith are?"

"That's the good news," Pidge said as she typed on her computer. "From what we gathered, Shiro and Keith actually exited the wormhole at the exact same time, so it's likely they landed in the same system." She raised her head. "So, we now have been able to pinpoint where Shiro is?"

Hunk frowned. "And what about Keith?"

Coran, Allura and Pidge exchanged uneasy looks. "That's the..not so terrific news," Coran stated as he rose from his chair. "We've managed to trace where the red lion exited the wormhole, but after that the trail gone."

"Gone?" Lance asked confused.

"More like it's been erased," Allura said as she grasped her chin and looked to the screen. "It's more as if something is blocking the castle from finding the red lion."

Lance stiffened slightly. "Could it be the Galra?"

"We don't know," Pidge said as she folded her arms, "but my gut says no. We haven't picked up any signals of any Galran warships."

"Unless they scooped up Red and Keith, and decided to hop back to Zarkon's place," Hunk stated and paled. "Oh no...PLEASE don't tell me we have to go back there already?! I still have bruises from that place last time."

"Calm down, we don't know if it's the Galra's doing," Coran explained. "For all we know, Keith himself could be blocking us in an attempt to ensure the Galra don't find him."

Lance scoff. "And make it harder for us to track him? Yeah, Keith would do that."

"In any case," Allura said as she stepped forward. "Our first priority is to locate Shiro and then together we can form a plan on how to find Keith."

"So, where is Shiro exactly?" Hunk asked as he glanced to where Coran stood.

"On this charming little ice planet named Amasis," Coran said. "From what I see, it's one of the few planets that hasn't been conquered by the Galra yet."

"Really?" Lance said in amazement. "I wonder why?"

"It is a small planet with not many useful resources," Coran said. "I imagine it's just a case the Galra haven't gotten around to it yet when there's...what's that Earth expression? Bigger birds to fry?"

"It's fish," corrected Pidge, "but we get what you're saying."

"Fish, pigs, birds, who cares?!" Lance exclaimed as he crossed his arms. "Let's just go get Shiro! The guy was suppose to go pick US up so if he hasn't left that planet yet, something must have happened to him!"

Hunk winced. "Hate to agree, but Lance is right and Shiro was badly hurt from that fight with that creepy lady."

Allura nodded grimly as she returned her focus to the control panel. "Our only hope is that Shiro somehow managed to stay safe."

And alive, Lance thought grimly, but didn't dare say the thought aloud. There was no point, it was clear from everyone's expression they all had the same fear.


	6. Chapter 6

"So," Gran asked as she smoked her pipe. "You packed the extra bandages?"

"Yes," Shiro said as he finished putting on his armor.

"And the blankets?"

"Yes."

"And the medicine?"

Shiro sighed, getting flashback from when his mother ran a similar checklist right before he left for the Kerberos mission. "Yes, I got it all."

Gran blew out a puff of smoke before she tucked her pipe away and stood. "Good, also I packed those scarves you made along with an extra hook so you can do more 'crocheting' as you call it."

Shiro blinked. "Thanks..but I don't need it."

Gran shrugged. "You may not 'need it', but it's at least a useful skill to have around to keep yourself dying from boredom." She tucked her hands into her sleeves. "Not to mention, it's a good way to help yourself relax."

Shiro gave a small chuckle. "Okay, that's a fair point, thank you."

Gran looked him over and gave a smile in return. "You're in much better shape than when I first found you. With that said, I hear from your lion you took my advice and decided to talk to her."

Shiro smiled back at her and nodded. He'd been getting into the habit of speaking to Black in the cockpit at least once a day. He could always speak to her with his mental link, but it felt far more private in there with her.

It was proving to be a long process with Shiro revealing and telling Black what was on his mind or other memories he was slowly piecing through. Yet, it did lessen the pain to have someone to tell his inner turmoil to and Black would always listen. She even told Shiro some of the experiences with her past Paladins.

He had been tempted to ask about Zarkon, but Shiro decided to leave the subject for now. He could sense for Black that was a wound she herself was still trying to heal from.

"I'm listening to her," Shiro told Gran. "Like you told me too." He rubbed his neck. "It's odd, but her words are a lot clearer now. Before, it would just be random words or images, but now I can have a full conversation with her."

"That's the result of strengthening your bond," Gran said as she rose to her feet. "It won't always be easy, but you keep going down this path and you two will only get stronger from here."

Shiro nodded as he picked up the bag. "It's time for me to head out. My team has been waiting for me long enough."

Gran gave a nod. "Before you go I have something else for you.." Gran trailed off as her long ears flicked and she frowned.

"What is it?" Shiro said, half afraid danger was approaching.

However, Gran didn't look nearly as concerned and gave a wistful smile. "Well now." She gave a laugh and picked up her cane. "Sonny, it would appear you don't have to go hunting for your friends."

"I don't?" Shiro said.

"It would appear they came to get you," Gran said as she picked a small box off a shelf. "Come on, betting if we go to your lion your team will show up shortly if they're not already there."

"Uh..okay," Shiro said as he picked up his bag. "I'll never understand how you do that."

Gran chuckled. "Tricks of the trade, Sonny. Tricks of the trade."

080808080808080808080808080808080808080

Shiro was still puzzled as he and Gran climbed the hill to his lion, but then he heard a series of voices and it all became clear to him.

"Okay, here's Black, but where's Shiro?!" yelled what he was certain was Lance's voice.

"Maybe he did get captured!" cried Hunk.

"How could have Shiro have gotten captured if the Black Lion is still here?" said Pidge.

Shiro was no longer walking. He was running at top speed as he reached the top of the hill and panted as he saw the scene before him.

Allura and Coran were examining Black, while Pidge, Hunk and Lance seemed to be looking around for clues.

"Maybe whoever took Shiro missed it somehow?" Hunk suggested he poked his head through some trees

"How could you miss a giant robot lion?" Pidge asked as folded her arms.

"I didn't say it was a logical idea, but it's the only one I could think of," Hunk replied.

Lance rubbed his neck. "Maybe we should just go out and see what we can find-"

"Or you stay put and let me come to you!" Shiro called out as he cupped his hands around his mouth.

The whole group jumped and stared wide eyed in his direction.

"SHIRO!" everyone cried in unison.

Shiro laughed and waved at them as he raced down the hill with Gran lagging behind. As soon as he reached the bottom, he was engulfed into a hug by the young paladins.

Hunk looked close to tears as he checked Shiro over. "You're alive! And not dead! I am so happy right now!"

"Same here, but man where have you been?!" Lance asked as the group let to let Coran and Allura move in closer.

"Yeah, you told us to stay put for you to come to us, but you never showed," Pidge asked. "We got worried."

"You can blame that on me, Dearie," Gran spoke as she stepped forward and caused the paladins to jump.

"W-where did you come from?!" Lance asked as he looked around.

Gran gave a smirk. "At my age, you get very good at sneaking around."

Shiro chuckled as he placed a hand on Lance's shoulder. "Guys, this is Gran, she's a healer who patched me up when I landed here."

"Yes, and as a result he slept for a week and then a huge blizzard hit that just ended a few days ago," Gran explained with a shrug.

However, the explanation was lost on Coran and Allura as they stared at Gran in utter awe.

"Wait a moment,' Coran said as he stepped closer. "Excuse my manners, Wise one, but are you a Keel Healer?"

"Yes," Gran said like someone was asking her the time of day. "Although, we rarely go by that old name anymore. Draws far too much unwanted attention if you catch my drift."

"Oh my goodness," Allura breathed as she gave a quick bow. "It's an honor to meet you, oh great healer."

Gran waved a dismissive hand. "Oh, there's no need for that. I never could stand that formality stuff."

"Uh…." Hunk said as he scratched his head. "Mind filling the rest of us here on this?"

Shiro gave a shrug, feeling just a clueless.

"Keel Healers are legendary," Coran explained. "They say they can hear and understand all voices of the universe, even the stars themselves."

"Now that's an exaggeration," Gran said with a sour smile. "We don't bother with stars, they're too uppity."

Shiro blinked. He had figured Gran was an experienced healer, but he never imagine she was that famous. "You...never mentioned any of this to me."

"You didn't ask, Sonny," Gran replied with a smirk. "Besides, I don't really consider myself that big of a deal."

"Whether you do or not," Allura said as she kneeled and bowed her head. "Thank you for taking care of Shiro in our absence. Voltron is in your debt."

Gran scoffed. "I don't like debts, weighs people down too much." She glanced to Pidge, Lance and Hunk. "Although, I got a question for you youngins. I take it as the 'paladins of Voltron' they feed you traditional Altean food?"

"Yeah, mostly," Pidge said as she folded her arms. "Unless Hunk is able to cook something."

"That's what I thought," Gran said as she held up her box and handed it to Hunk. "Here, you kids will like these then."

Curious, Hunk removed the lid and peered inside. "Green squares?" he asked and looked to Shiro.

"Try one," Shiro said with a grin.

Hunk frowned as he picked one up and took a bite on a corner. Within seconds his eyes lit up and gripped the box like it was made of gold.

"Oh my-THESE TASTE JUST LIKE GINGERSNAPS!"

"WHAT?!" Lance gasped as Pidge dove in for a closer look. "ARE YOU SERIOUS?! LET ME TRY ONE!"

Lance took a square and after a bite looked like he had died and gone to heaven. "Oh dear sweet Neptune they do!"

"Me next! Me next!' Pidge said as she snagged one.

"Oh, man! PLEASE tell me you'll give me the recipe for these things?!" Hunk begged and looked close to bursting into tears.

Gran chuckled. "At the bottom of the box, I know Altean food is not known for...taste, figured you lot deserved some comfort food."

Coran huffed slightly as Allura giggled. "I think our food taste just fine, thank you."

Shiro smiled and patted Coran. "Don't take offense, we know you do your best." He glanced around and frowned. "By the way, where is Keith? Is he back at the castle?"

Silence fell upon the group and Shiro felt a knot form in his stomach.

"No, and I'm afraid we don't know where he is," Allura explained as she hugged herself.

"What?" Shiro muttered, not liking this one bit.

"We've been having difficulties tracing Keith," Coran explained. "It's as if something is blocking the signals."

Shiro frowned. That wasn't right. "But I saw Keith, he and I came out through the same wormhole. He should be near us."

"Or he got captured and the Galra are blocking the signals somehow," Pidge voiced.

Lance groaned. "Yes, because that has been our luck lately."

"Before you all go in panic," Gran said as he tapped her cane. "I would suggest you check out the planet Cevis which isn't far from here."

"Why?" Allura asked curiously. "Did you receive a vision that where Keith is Wise One?"

Gran raised an eyebrow. "Uh, no dear. I just know that planet has some strong storms that make it impossible for electronic signals to get through." She pointed to Shiro. "If Sonny here saw him and you can't trace him, it's more of a matter of deduction."

"Oh, yes, of course," Allura said with a slight blush.

"In any case," Shiro stated as he folded his arms. "Let's head there pronto. I don't know much, but I know the red lion was in bad shape when I last saw her."

Hunk grasped his chin in thought. "So, wherever Keith landed, he probably can't get too far unless he managed to get his lion repaired."

"Exactly," Shiro confirmed. "So, let's not waste anymore time." He turned back to Gran and gave her a quick bow.

"Thanks for everything, Gran," Shiro said. "I owe you a lot."

Gran waved a hand. "Don't fret about it, Sonny. It's what I do." She gave a sly grin. "You just focus on kicking Zarkon off that throne of his and making this universe peaceful again."

"Oh, you can count on us for that!" Lance cried as he wrapped an arm around Shiro's shoulders. "We're going to save the universe Lance style!"

"And what exactly does 'Lance style' entail?" Pidge asked, dryly.

"Kicking butt and looking awesome doing it, of course!" Lance said.

Pidge smirked. "Oh, you mean looking cool? I figured you meant on how to look like a goof."

Lance scoffed and waved her off. "No, because a 'goof style' would clearly be called the 'Keith style'."

"And yet, Keith was the one that managed to fight Zarkon and live," Hunk said teasingly. "So, maybe we should go for the 'Keith' style if we want to survive."

"Ha! You're just all jealous because you can't look as cool as I can!"

The banter continued with Shiro trying to quell it as Allura and Coran took Gran to the side.

"Thank you so much for taking care of Shiro," Allura said as she kneeled. "We are in your debt. I don't even want to imagine what we would have done if we lost him."

Gran shrugged. "I didn't so much. All I did was patch him up, gave him some tea and an ear to listen to."

The old woman then pointed to the paladins and smiled. "Those kids have strong spirits, so you can repay me by keeping them and yourself safe, Missy."

"We will," Coran replied as he patted Allura's shoulder. "If anything, I will do my best to do so. If have my word."

Gran nodded. "May the fates be in your favor then."

Allura and Coran gave a nod before heading to the other paladins and prepared to leave. Shiro turned around to give one last wave before entering his lion to disembark.

He didn't know where exactly Keith was, but nothing was going to stop them from finding their last teammate.


	7. Chapter 7

After they located Keith, the group had celebrated for what seemed like days, but Shiro knew it had only been a few hours until gradually exhaustion struck them all. Allura and Coran had been the first, then came Hunk, then Pidge, and then it ended with Lance and Keith leaving Shiro the last standing.

Keith and Lance seemed reluctant to head to bed while Shiro was awake, but he insisted.

"I'll be there shortly," he promised as he patted both of their shoulders. "Just got to take care of a few things first."

Lance and Keith exchanged inquiring looks, but whatever questions they had, both of them simply nodded and went to find their beds to crash in.

Shiro then quietly made his way to the Black Lion's hangar. He gave a half smile as he climbed inside his lion and sat in the seat of the cockpit.

Had fun did you? Black's voice asked in his head.

Shiro chuckled. "Yeah, but boy I feel old." He rotated his shoulders. "I don't know where they all find that energy."

That is the benefit of youth Black commented warmly.

"There is that," he said. "I'm just relieved that we found Keith safe and sound."

Yes, and as is Red. She's been complaining about her sore joints nonstop. However, that is not what you wish to discuss.

Shiro sighed and nodded. "No, it's not."

Black gave a gentle growl as Shiro felt the warmth of her presence wrap around him like a blanket.

Speak your mind, my paladin, Black encouraged. Although, I sense I know what concerns you. It is the Galran that rescued Keith?

"Yes," Shiro replied as he ran a hand through his hair. "I just..can't help but think there had to have been an hidden motive."

I too was concerned, Black replied, but Red seemed certained the Galran wished no harm to befall the red paladin. If she says so, than that is good enough for me.

Shiro raised an eyebrow. "How does she know? Some sort of mystic lion method to read minds?"

No, Black said flatly. She is simply a good judge of character and she is very protective of her paladin. She would have shot the Galran if he had so much looked at him funny.

"Ah," Shiro said softly and folded his hands into his lap. "Okay, so maybe the guy was telling the truth..but still, I have trouble wrapping my head around there being a Galra resistance."

It is not impossible, Black continued, but with you it is understandable. If an animal's only experience with a person is to be hunted, captured and injured, they are naturally wary of anyone else no matter the intention.

"Yeah," Shiro said, "but, questions is, what do I do about it?"

Do you wish to join forces with them? Black asked.

Shiro chewed his bottom lip. "No, not until we know more about them. Just because they're fighting Zarkon doesn't mean we have the same goals. I've read about too many rebellions that only result in the rebels being the new rulers and nothing changes."

His fists tightened. "Plus, I just got my team back, I don't want to risk putting them in danger until we have more information."

That is wise, Black agreed. Although, I may suggest you try to keep an open mind, Shiro. At this point, they very well could be our enemy, but they could also prove to be great allies.

Shiro sighed and nodded. "Yeah, you're right." He wrapped his hand over his prosthetic arm. "But I..just don't think I can deal with having an 'open mind' right now."

Then don't, Black replied gently. Do so when you are ready. I trust your judgement and for now take joy that we found everyone safe and sound.

Shiro nodded in agreement. "I'll do that."

Now then, off to bed, young man. It is far past your bedtime, Black teased.

Shiro laughed, feeling better than he had before. He ran his fingers over the control panel. Things were going to get better from here. He could feel it in his bones.

* * *

Author's Note: So, this story is now complete and I hope you all enjoyed this. Believe it or not, I do have part 2 of the Thace and Keith storyline finished and should be able to start posting it next week. (I managed to write it within a month, I still can't believe it).

Thanks to all who read this fill in, and please keep an eye out for "Where No One Goes" for the next story. Thanks to all for reading!


End file.
